scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
Star Warners (Stephen Druschke's Style)
Stephen Druschke's Films' movie-spoof of the series finale of Pinky and the Brain's Star Warners. It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast: *Pinky/3-Pinky-O - Fievel Mousekewitz (An American Tail) *Brain/Brain-2-Me-2 - Ratigan (The Great Mouse Detective) *Wakko/Wakk Skylicker - Toothy (Happy Tree Friends) *Yakko/Yakk Soho - Cuddles (Happy Tree Friends) *Dot/Princess Dot - Giggles (Happy Tree Friends) *Slappy Squirrel/Slappy-Wanna-Nappy - Kanga (Winnie the Pooh) *Skippy Squirrel/Skippoda - Roo (Winnie the Pooh) *Chicken Boo/Chew-Booboo - Baloo (The Jungle Book) *Thaddeus Plotz/Girth Plotz - Scar (The Lion King) *Dr. Otto Scratchansniff - Dr. Dawson (The Great Mouse Detective) *Mindy - Bubbles (The Powerpuff Girls) *Minerva Mink - Dorothy Ann (The Magic School Bus) *Marvin the Martian - Mojo Jojo (The Powerpuff Girls) *Hello Nurse - Mrs. Brisby (The Secret of NIMH) *Flabby the Butt - Fat Cat (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) *Goofy - Genie (Aladdin) Quotes: *Fievel/3-Pinky-O: Did you have a nice chat with the funny-hair lady, Ratigan? *Ratigan/Brain-2-Me-2: Yes, Fievel. And do you know what's on the disk she just gave me? *Fievel/3-Pinky-O: Another free introductory offer to America Online? *Ratigan/Brain-2-Me-2: Not even close. Observe, Fievel. She gave us the plans to Scar's ultimate weapon-- the Megastar. With it, I can conquer the galaxy! *Fievel/3-Pinky-O: Oh, joy! We'll be ruled by a minifridge. *Ratigan/Brain-2-Me-2: I am not a refrigerator. *Fievel/3-Pinky-O: Oh. Then I'd better take out my leftovers before they spoil. Now, where did I put that chicken chimichanga? *Ratigan/Brian-2-Me-2: Stop it, Fievel. That tickles! (Laughs) Cut it out! I have a bad feeling about this. *Fievel/3-Pinky-O: Me, too. I just found an eggroll that's green a furry. *Fievel/3-Pinky-O: Narf! I now present his royal pomposity, a ruler of all that is edible, Fat Cat. *(Curtains Opens to Fat Cat) *Dorothy Ann: I've gotta get a new agent. *Cuddles/Yakk Soho: Hey, quit shovin', will ya? *(Baloo/Chew-Booboo Clucks) *Fat Cat: Cuddles, you are my captive. *Cuddles/Yakk Soho: Hey, Fat Cat! Nice chins. You look great. Have you lost weight? *(Fat Cat Spits at Cuddles) *Cuddles/Yakk Soho: Okay, a little touchy about the weight thing. I understand. *Fat Cat: We had a deal, Cuddles. *Cuddles/Yakk Soho: Now, Fat Cat, I can explain. *Fat Cat: You promised to deliver a pizza to me in 30 parsecs or less. *Cuddles/Yakk Soho: Hey, come on! I was in the middle of a meteor shower! *Fat Cat: You failed, and now, you die! *Cuddles/Yakk Soho: Seems a bit harsh, don't you think? Why not just cut back on the tip? *Fat Cat: Throw them into the pit of fear! *(Baloo/Chew-Booboo Clucks Sadly) *Cuddles/Yakk Soho: No, Fat Cat, wait! I know it's late, but don't you still want your pizza? *(Fat Cat Licks his Chops) *Cuddles/Yakk Soho: Neutron hot, just the way you like it. *Fat Cat: Aww, okay. *Cuddles/Yakk Soho: You got it! *(Cuddles/Yakk Soho and Baloo/Chew-Booboo Get out their Guns and Begin Shooting) *(Guards Fall in the Pit of Fear) *Genie: (Laughs) Will you be my special friends? *(Guards Scream) *(Fat Cat Screams in Pain) *Cuddles/Yakk Soho: Baloo, don't forget, we wanted extra cheese. *(Fat Cat is Covered in Cheese) *Fievel/3-Pinky-O: (Laughs) Good show, Cuddles! *Cuddles/Yakk Soho: Hello, Interplanetary Nurse. Napkin? *(Dorothy Ann Smiles) *Cuddles/Yakk Soho: To the Mega Star! *Ratigan/Brain-2-Me-2: This is it, Fievel, our moment of truth. Are you pondering what I'm pondering? *Fievel/3-Pinky-O: Um, I think so, Brain-2, but a show about 2 talking labmice? Ha! It'll never get on the air. *Ratigan/Brain-2-Me-2: No, Fievel. I have the plans to the Mega Star. Once inside, we will seize control and rule the galaxy! *Toothy/Wakk Skylicker: We're here! *Dawson: General Scar, we have begun transmission of boring programming throughout the cosmos. *Scar/Girth Plotz: Good. The process of removing all humor from the universe is underway. *Dawson: Your stupefying evil will prevail. *Scar/Girth Plotz: Let's hope so. *Kanga/Slappy-Wanna-Nappy: You guys go ahead. There's something I have to do alone. *Toothy/Wakk Skylicker: Are you going to face Scar in a one-on-one fight to the death? *Kanga/Slappy-Wanna-Nappy: Nah. I'm gonna use the little kangaroos' room. Space travel really rattles my raisins. *(There Walks Fievel and Ratigan) *Mrs. Brisby: Say, isn't that the minifridge General Scar has been looking for? *Dawson: Gee, I don't know. That looks more like a breadmaker. *Mrs. Brisby: No,no, no, no. I have one of those. Maybe it's a crock pot, or a space heater. *Dawson: No. It's, eh, uh... *Ratigan/Brain-2-Me-2: Uh, floor polisher. *Mrs. Brisby: Huh? Oh, sure! That's it. *Dawson: Yeah! You is a floor polisher. *Fievel/3-Pinky-O: You are? *(Ratigan/Brain-2-Me-2 Claps his Hand on Fievel/3-Pinky-O's Mouth): Yes! And... my colleague and I have been assigned to polish all the floors in the Megastar. *Dawson: Oh, that's nice! *Ratigan/Brain-2-Me-2: And we'll start by cleaning the coffee-stained floors of the very control room where Scar beams his programming to poor, unsuspecting planets. *Dawson: Yeah, that's a good place to start. Okay, bye-bye. Have the funsies now. *Fievel/3-Pinky-O: And all this time, I thought we were robots. *(Ratigan/Brain-2-Me-2 Bops Fievel/3-Pinky-O on the Head) *Toothy/Wakk Skylicker: Hi! We've come to rescue you. *Giggles/Princess Dot: My brother. *Toothy/Wakk Skylicker: My sister. *Cuddles/Yakk Soho: My siblings. *Toothy/Wakk Skylicker: My Favorite Martian. *Giggles/Princess Dot: My Friend, Flicka. *Cuddles/Yakk Soho: My Left Foot. *Dawson: My, my, my. *(Cuddles/Yakk Soho, Toothy/Wakk Skylicker, and Giggles/Princess Dot Scream and Run Away) Category:Stephen Druschke Films